love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Snow halation
Snow halation là đĩa đơn thứ 2 của μ’s cũng như là ending theme cho Love Live! School idol project Season 2 tập 9. Được phát hành vào ngày 22 tháng 12, 2010 trên cả đĩa CD và DVD để chúc mừng ngày Giáng sinh sắp tới. Nó cũng có trong tất cả các album solo của μ's và μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, phối nhạc bởi Yamada Takahiro, và biên soạn bởi Nakanishi Ryousuke. Là một trong những đĩa đơn đầu tiên, vị trí center trong bài hát được quyết định bằng cách bỏ phiếu. Kousaka Honoka đã đứng đầu trong cuộc bình chọn, tiếp theo là Sonoda Umi và theo sau là Toujou Nozomi. Ba người họ tạo thành một bộ ba trong vũ đạo. Đó là lý do vì sao Nozomi cũng có ở trong vị trí center và có thể bị nhầm là center trong bài hat. Đây là bài hát nổi tiếng nhất trong danh sách đầy đủ các bài hát của nhóm, Love Live!, và nó là bài hát duy nhất mà các fan có sự đồng lòng về màu của Lightstick được sử dụng trong các concert':' hầu hết thời gian là màu trắng, cho đến khi bắt đầu đoạn điệp khúc cuối cùng, mọi người chuyển sang màu cam, một điều để làm giống hình ảnh trong video PV gốc. Xu hướng này có nguồn gốc từ hồi first live concert in 2012, nhưng nó không có đầy hiệu ứng cho đến khi 2nd live năm 2013. Kể từ lúc đó các fan đã làm theo chính xác như thế tại các buổi concert, biểu diễn trực tiếp và kể cả không phải trong buổi biểu diễn solo. Có thể tìm thấy lời giải thích chi tiết hơn về điều này ở đây. Danh sách các bản Track 'Bản chính thức' 'CD/DVD' #Snow halation # #Snow halation (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # # # # # # # # # # # Videos Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi Sora kara futte kita mitai Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga tokimeki o miseru yo Hajimete deatta toki kara Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no Melody Tomerarenai tomaranai na-ze Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka "Snow halation" Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei mamonaku Start!! Oto mo naku kehai mo naku Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru Korekara no mirai ni mune no kodou ga hayaku naru Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute Doko ni ite mo doko demo Fly high Isoide Itsu no ma nika ookiku narisugita "True emotion" Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo Koibito wa kimitte iitai Yasashii me ga tomadotteru iya da yo Kono mama ikki ni aijou azukete Please!! Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka "Snow halation" Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei mamonaku Start!! |-| Kanji= 不思議だね　いまの気持ち 空から降ってきたみたい 特別な季節の色が　ときめきを見せるよ 初めて出会った時から 予感に騒ぐ心の Melody とめられないとまらない　な・ぜ 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか "Snow halation" 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなく Start!! 音もなく　気配もなく 静かに運命は変わる これからの未来に胸の　鼓動が早くなる 例えば困った時には すぐ駆けつけて抱きしめたくて どこにいてもどこでも　Fly high 急いで いつの間にか大きくなりすぎた "True emotion" 夢だけみてる様じゃつらいよ 恋人は君って言いたい 優しい目が　とまどってるイヤだよ このまま一気に愛情 あずけて Please!! 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか "Snow halation" 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなくStart!! |-| Việt= Cảm giác hiện giờ thật kì lạ làm sao ? Giống như nó đã từ bầu trời rơi xuống vậy Chiêm ngưỡng sắc màu đặc biệt của mùa này khiến tim tớ đập mạnh Khoảnh khắc lần đầu ta gặp nhau, Giai điệu trong tim tớ đã khẽ ngân lên một điềm báo Tớ không thể ngăn nó, chẳng thể dừng lại... tại sao? xin hãy để nỗi buồn này chạm đến cậu và tớ sẽ đặt tên cho nó là "Snow Halation"? Tớ không thể chờ đến khi cảm xúc chồng chất lên được; tuy hơi xấu hổ, nhưng nó là tình cảm trong sáng Kể cả có bị sốt nhẹ, thì do dự cũng không được nhỉ Nên tớ đã lấy hết can đảm để tiến tới, nào bắt đầu thôi! Không cần ồn ào, cũng chẳng cần thể hiện Định mệnh sẽ thay đổi trong âm thầm Trong tương lai từ lúc này trở đi, tim tớ bỗng đập nhanh hơn. Giả như cậu có gặp rắc rối Tớ sẽ đến ngay để ôm cậu thật chặt, Dù cậu có ở bất kì nơi nào, dù ở đâu đi nữa. Fly high! Hãy nhanh lên Trước khi tớ nhận ra, càm giác chân thực ấy đã trở nên quá lớn Chỉ xem nó như một giấc mơ thì đau đớn lắm Người tớ muốn gọi là người yêu chính là cậu! Tớ không muốn đôi mắt dịu dàng ấy nhìn tớ đầy do dự Nên xin cậu hãy nhận hết tình cảm này một lần! Xin hãy để nỗi buồn này chạm đến cậu Và tớ sẽ đặt tên cho nó là "Snow Halation"? Tớ không thể chờ đến khi cảm xúc chồng chất lên được; tuy hơi xấu hổ, nhưng nó là tình cảm trong sáng Kể cả có bị sốt nhẹ, thì do dự cũng không được nhỉ Nên tớ đã lấy hết can đảm để tiến tới, nào bắt đầu thôi! Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery Cover= Regular Edition Full Cover: Snow halation - Booklet.jpg|Booklet Full Cover |-|TV Edit= 302_S2Ep09.png 303_S2Ep09.png 304_S2Ep09.png 305_S2Ep09.png 306_S2Ep09.png 307_S2Ep09.png 308_S2Ep09.png 309_S2Ep09.png 310_S2Ep09.png 311_S2Ep09.png 312_S2Ep09.png 313_S2Ep09.png 314_S2Ep09.png 315_S2Ep09.png 316_S2Ep09.png 317_S2Ep09.png 318_S2Ep09.png 319_S2Ep09.png 320_S2Ep09.png 321_S2Ep09.png 322_S2Ep09.png 323_S2Ep09.png 324_S2Ep09.png 325_S2Ep09.png 326_S2Ep09.png 327_S2Ep09.png 328_S2Ep09.png 329_S2Ep09.png 330_S2Ep09.png 331_S2Ep09.png 332_S2Ep09.png 333_S2Ep09.png 334_S2Ep09.png 335_S2Ep09.png 336_S2Ep09.png 337_S2Ep09.png 338_S2Ep09.png 339_S2Ep09.png 340_S2Ep09.png 341_S2Ep09.png 342_S2Ep09.png 343_S2Ep09.png 344_S2Ep09.png 345_S2Ep09.png 346_S2Ep09.png 347_S2Ep09.png 348_S2Ep09.png 349_S2Ep09.png 350_S2Ep09.png 351_S2Ep09.png 352_S2Ep09.png 353_S2Ep09.png 354_S2Ep09.png 355_S2Ep09.png 356_S2Ep09.png 357_S2Ep09.png 358_S2Ep09.png 359_S2Ep09.png 360_S2Ep09.png 361_S2Ep09.png 362_S2Ep09.png 363_S2Ep09.png 364_S2Ep09.png 365_S2Ep09.png 366_S2Ep09.png 367_S2Ep09.png 368_S2Ep09.png 369_S2Ep09.png 370_S2Ep09.png 371_S2Ep09.png 372_S2Ep09.png 373_S2Ep09.png 374_S2Ep09.png 375_S2Ep09.png 376_S2Ep09.png 377_S2Ep09.png 378_S2Ep09.png 379_S2Ep09.png 380_S2Ep09.png 381_S2Ep09.png 382_S2Ep09.png 383_S2Ep09.png 384_S2Ep09.png 385_S2Ep09.png 386_S2Ep09.png 387_S2Ep09.png 388_S2Ep09.png 389_S2Ep09.png 390_S2Ep09.png 391_S2Ep09.png 392_S2Ep09.png 393_S2Ep09.png 394_S2Ep09.png 395_S2Ep09.png 396_S2Ep09.png 397_S2Ep09.png 398_S2Ep09.png 399_S2Ep09.png 400_S2Ep09.png 401_S2Ep09.png 402_S2Ep09.png 403_S2Ep09.png 404_S2Ep09.png 405_S2Ep09.png 406_S2Ep09.png 407_S2Ep09.png 408_S2Ep09.png 409_S2Ep09.png 410_S2Ep09.png 411_S2Ep09.png 412_S2Ep09.png Love Live! School Idol Festival Thuộc tính: Cool Mở khoá: Hoàn thành Chương 2, Phần 2 của cốt truyện chính (đạt Rank 5). Easy= Độ khó: ★ LP yêu cầu: 5 EXP nhận được: 12 |-| Normal= Độ khó: ★★★★ LP yêu cầu: 10 EXP nhận được: 26 |-| Hard= Độ khó: ★★★★★★ LP yêu cầu: 15 EXP nhận được: 46 Replay: Niconico |-| Expert= Độ khó: ★★★★★★★★★ LP yêu cầu: 25 EXP nhận được: 83 Replay: Niconico Bài hát đặc biệt trong khoảng 2013/07/01 - 2013/07/14. |-| Expert (S)= Độ khó: ★★★★★★★★★★ LP yêu cầu: 25 EXP nhận được: 83 Replay: YouTube Bài hát đặc biệt trong khoảng 2013/07/01 - 2013/07/14. |-| Master= Độ khó: ★★★★★★★★★★★ LP yêu cầu: 25 EXP nhận được: 83 Replay: YouTube Niconico Bài hát đặc biệt trong khoảng 2016/07/21 - 2016/09/20. |-| Master (AC)= Độ khó: ★★★★★★★★★★★★ LP yêu cầu: 5 EXP nhận được: 83 Replay: YouTube Bài hát đặc biệt. |-| Phân bố nốt= References Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Snow halation Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Μ's Songs